Mine
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Kisara is bored of all of the other males fighting for her attention, so she goes after the one just trying to be ignored. He is more than just a little bit hesitant. DragonxDragon, people! Not Ancient Egypt! :D I've also added puppyshipping!


Edit (05-09-09): Yeah, I totally edited it. ^^ I added a little of puppyshipping—no love yet, though, just mutual physical attraction. Just to reflect how the duelists take so much after their signature cards. **:**D And I know it's not one of my best, but I still enjoyed it.

Mine

Kisara sighed and turned her head away in disinterest. She was _tired_ of males fighting to get her attention. She _wasn't_ going to choose any of them. She wanted a mate that was different, that was _kind._ These males were all overbearing and believing themselves to be the dominant one in any relationship. She knew that she couldn't tolerate someone trying to lord over her. _She_ would do the lording.

She lifted her head as she saw a flash of black, frowning; she thought she knew all of the dragons in the valley, but she didn't know of any black dragons. This was… an interesting turn. She gave the fighting males one last, careless glance, then took flight after the unknown dragon. It took her a few moments to find where it had gone, but she found him eventually, curled up in a small knell in the middle of the forest nearby. Landing carefully, not wanting to crush any trees, she took that time to examine the other dragon, which she could see was male, now.

He was very small, as far as males went, as if his parents hadn't given him enough food when he was a kit. His scales were dark and sleek, shining with a luster that most males couldn't attain—suggesting that he cleaned himself daily, instead of weekly, like most males. And, also unlike most males, he seemed timid and submissive, when the norm was dominant, aggressive, and almost downright mean. His spiked back wasn't a trait of this area's dragons, and neither were his sharp, sad red eyes.

Kisara dipped her head to sniff him curiously, only to get a blast of fire in her face for her troubles. Letting out a furious shriek, she leaned back and glared at him. "What the hell!?"

"You shouldn't sniff someone if you don't know how they'll react," the black dragon spat, then turned his head away, a scowl forming on his face. …But it looked more like a pout on him than it did on the regal white dragon.

The blue-eyed dragon found herself curious by this, and more than a little pleased; she'd finally found a male that wouldn't try to dominate her. "You're so small."

The male scowled at her again. "I'm sorry. Shall I grow for you then?" When the other dragon did not reply, he snorted and looked away. "Just go back to all of those horny bastards fighting over you and leave me alone."

Kisara purred, pleased with the black dragon's feisty attitude but obviously passive personality. "Your name…?"

"Akai. Go 'way. I'm trying to sleep, away from all of those jerks that have to make a ruckus for your attention even when it's obvious that you could care less." The black dragon glared at her before ducking his head again, curling up in a tightly wound ball against a fringe of trees.

"Hmm…" Kisara's eyes darkened before she pounced, clawing at his tough scales and biting at his neck to find that one weak spot to pierce his flesh and mark him forever as _her_ mate. She'd worry about getting him to return the gesture afterward.

Akai let out a frightened squeal and began to wriggle around, then began beating the larger dragon with his poison-barbed tail. "_No!_"

The white dragon shrank back, allowing him a moment to calm himself down and orient himself. Seeing the confused and angry light in his eyes as he turned them on her, she began to purr again. "I have decided that you will be my mate."

She was surprised when the black dragon balked. "Like hell!"

"Why not?!" she exclaimed angrily, glaring at him. "I'm not unattractive to you, am I?!"

"Why would you want to mate with a scrawny little nobody when you could have a big, strong mate to protect you from anything!?" he retorted, getting to his feet, and spread his wings. "I'm small, and I can't fight as well as you can—I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm never going to find a mate, so you can just stop teasing me now!"

Kisara sniffed indignantly, then scowled at him. "I will mate with whomever I choose. If my choosing you upsets you, you will have to find a way to get past that."

"…You're insane." Akai glared at her. "All of that worship has gotten to your head."

"I may be insane, but I know a good potential father when I see one. Obviously, you were neglected." His flinch and grimace were enough to tell her she was right. "And as a neglected child, you will feel the need to do better for any kits you may have. Therefore, you would be the ideal mate." Her face suddenly twisted into a sweet smile. "But if you need further convincing, you're very cute. And you won't try to dominate me."

The black dragon knew something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong with the female's logic, but then again, he'd always been told that females were very weird. Sighing, he couldn't help feeling… at least a _little_ okay with her decision. He really wanted to have kits, but he'd always thought that he'd never be chosen as anyone's mate—especially not someone as regal or as powerful as Kisara, the Blue-Eyes White-Dragon. But it was for selfish reasons, of course.

Akai let out another squeal as she pounced on him again, and kept squealing and shrieking until she released him.

Four hours later.

-x-x-x-

Akai's tongue lolled out of his mouth in exhaustion, but damn, he felt _good._ And being curled up with a powerful and scary dragon made him feel very safe, and he'd never felt that way before, having had to fend himself from being a kit. He wanted nothing more than to lay next to her forever.

…The pile of eggs in Kisara's already made nest just gave him more incentive to stay, of course.

Kisara merely smiled, showing all of her sharp, shining teeth at her mate—whom she found could be quite strong if he had to be, when they'd returned from mating and found the other males angry and ready to attack, shred, and kill. Akai had a short temper, and deadly accuracy with his poison-barbed tail. …Well, deadly on something smaller than a dragon, anyway. He'd only managed to poke one of them and blind him in one eye before she chased them away with a blast of white lightning.

He also had a mean bite, which she found out when he'd snapped at her throat to keep her from going too far after the scorned suitors. She'd chosen him, so she shouldn't go chasing after _any_ other males. …Even if it was to hurt them.

Still, she was pleased with him, and so proudly curled her neck to rest her head on top of his. "_Mine._"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"—And now I call my Blue-Eyes White-Dragon!"

Joey growled in annoyance. Blue-Eyes had six hundred more attack points than his Red-Eyes. And his Red-Eyes could obviously tell, because he had dropped his head and was watching the regal dragon warily. "Shit!" Where was his Meteor Dragon when he needed it!?

Seto frowned in confusion as his Blue-Eyes began to make a strange sound, almost like a purr. "…Blue-Eyes?"

The white hologram roared and pounced on the black one fiercely, their hips rutting together almost immediately.

The blond couldn't help a horrified, high-pitched scream, like that of a mother who had just seen her formerly virgin daughter in bed with her boyfriend. "OHMYGOD KAIBA GET YOUR DRAGON OFF OF MINE!"

"…I didn't even know they could do that," the older teen mumbled thoughtfully, crossing his arms as he watched.

"KAIBA! KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Joey waved his arms wildly. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Obviously, it's a she," the brunet corrected absently. Once he realized what he was actually seeing—after all, he'd only been thinking about the holographs—he jerked backward in horror, then turned toward the rest of the Geek Squad. "COVER MY BROTHER'S EYES!" But he could tell it was too late, because his innocent baby brother was staring at the two dragons with glazed-over eyes.

Téa covered the boy's eyes nonetheless, blushing as she averted her eyes as well. "Come on, Mokuba, let's go get some milkshakes."

"…Did I just see—"

"No, that was all just part of a very bad day dream."

So his brother was safely away.

The image of the rutting dragons flickered, then faded from sight as one of the technicians finally—_finally_—got the dueling terminal shut down.

Joey stared at the brunet in absolute and utter horror and humiliation; not only had his dragon been more powerful, but it had been dominant _and_ outgoing, compared to his seemingly docile and weak Red-Eyes. Scooping his cards together quickly, he shoved them into his deck holder and leapt from the platform before it had even made its complete way from the ground. Run to live and fight another day, and all that.

Seto would not stand for that, and leapt after him. He had to admit, the blond was fast, and he knew how to run long and hard—but in the end, that didn't matter, because he was determined and he would _not_ let Joey get away.

Joey found himself grabbed, manhandled, and pinned by a very insistent Kaiba. Seconds later had him pinned, molested, and confused. This was immediately followed by confused, acquiescent, and then—more importantly—willing, which Seto was incredibly pleased with, and he figured that Blue-Eyes had the right idea.

Just because they were small didn't mean they couldn't fight back—against common enemies with their fists or against a lover's passion with their own. And Joey was doing quite a good job of trying to suck his tongue out of his face.

Pulling back, the brunet growled and bit into the younger boy's collarbone. "_Mine!_"

"_Ow!_ What the hell, man!?" Joey exclaimed, scowling at him, before growling a little and returning the favor.

Seto was sure the blond had no idea what he'd just done, but he certainly wasn't going to tell him; let him find out on his own that the CEO wasn't going to let him go for anything. After all… dragons were possessive of their mates.


End file.
